Daimon
''"Slave to a broken order... dare you look upon the truth?" '' - Daimon's Awakened Form Daimon is the final boss in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. He is located in the deepest level of the Bitterblack Isle dungeon. He is an Arisen from an age long past, who refused the choice given to him by the Dragon. In return, the Dragon transformed him into this foul creature gone mad with despair at the loss of his pawn lover, Olra. It is believed this evil entity was born out of Daimon's hatred towards the destiny imposed to him. This monster nurtured from these ill thoughts for centuries, feeding itself from its host as well as the unfortunate Arisens who met their doom in this dungeon. The only thing he needed to be free was someone powerful enough to separate him from Daimon, allowing it to become an independent being. It is the reason why Bitterblack island is still covered in a omnious shroud and the stench of death continues to loom all over the place. Its true strength is unknown. Given the amount of corrupted thoughts it has consumed, it could be depicted as the embodiment of mankind's chaos; human's desire to end the infinite cycle. __TOC__ Information and Stats Despite its size and bulk, Daimon is a powerful and agile fighter as well as a potent spellcaster. Rather than only using brute force, he will resort to use tactics to lure his foes into disarray. He uses a mixture of spells and techniques to knock his opponents back and then take advantage of them while they're on the ground, making him a tough opponent. He is resilient to physical and magical attacks, although his head seems to act as his weak spot. Halfway through battle, he'll begin to get serious and cast deathly combinations of magic, dealing serious damage to the Arisen and pawns. He performs his special move more than once during battle, moves which can drastically change the course of the battle. Daimon's First Form When first approached, The Fallen City carries an eerie quietness within its inner limits. As the Arisen travels through it, there's little danger of enemy attack. At the end of the City is a large door, behind which Daimon waits. Once opened you may not exit or use a Liftstone to leave, you must eliminate Daimon's First Form or Return to the last Checkpoint. Once defeated and the Arisen returns to the entrance to Bitterblack Isle many significant changes are made throughout Bitterblack Isle, including enemy spawn locations and loot from chests. ''Note: Entering Daimon's chamber and then exiting after the initial storyline defeat will cause enemies to spawn in the city, including Corrupted Pawns and Strigoi. Bloodred Crystals and Strigoi Barb craftng components are found here.'' Daimon's Awakened/Second Form Entering the Sanctum a second time, after unlocking the whole of Bitterblack Isle a second time, the voice of Daimon appears to be more ominous. As the battle continues for a second time, it appears as though it is a fight identical to that of the first encounter, or so it would seem... Once Daimon's hit points are depleted instead of a victory, a second form is created within Daimon. Daimon's second form shows up after resonating with the Arisen's heart. A head begins to sprout and take form out of Daimon's main body. It's new head resembles that of The Dragon but deformations have given it sort of a human shape. Barroch defines it as something grievous and dark which bears a stink worse than the dragon itself. In this ultimate form, the battle becomes more profound. He is very resilient to and uses various magical attacks of greater potency. It will take time to eliminate him, even for high level or infinite leveled players. The difficulty of Daimon's second form can be decreased as Arisens and pawns become further equipped with more powerful skills. equipment, and using rarifying services provided by Barroch. Tactics *Uses a variety of elemental based attacks (Ice, Fire, etc), and debilitations. He can grab opponents, damaging them by pulsing his fist with a burst of magick after which he tosses them aside. He also attacks with roundhouse kicks, lunging punches and charges. *The grab attack is always made with his right hand, and can be dodged by running towards his left arm. While not very damaging, avoiding it can help to conserve restoratives. In hard mode this grab can be quite lethal like his other attacks, so keep your HP high. *When he flies into the air he will occasionally charge up a powerful magick blast that fires several projectiles of magic in a fountain formation at you and your pawns; these can be avoided by hiding behind the various pillars, the rubble of them if they've been destroyed, by standing behind the rubble the boss uses as a throne, or by standing directly beneath the boss but be careful when he comes back down as he can damage you when landing. This attack is capable of traveling across a large distance to strike a target. *After taking a lot of damage in a short amount of time the boss will use an ability that will draw you and your pawns into a vortex beneath him. As you try to get away from it your stamina will decrease until depleted so keep and eye on your gauge. If you get caught in the vortex you'll be stuck until you either die or one of your pawns successfully stagger him. Pawns that are defeated by this attack are banished until you resummon them from a Rift Stone. During this attack it's fairly easy for the player to stagger him by focusing ranged attacks onto the bosses head, after which he will curl up into the air and float close to the ground. If you manage to stagger him once more during this state he'll be stunned for about 20 seconds and take increased damage during this time. **Needs Confirmation** To be specific, this Rift vortex attack seems to be triggered by specific amounts of HP loss, not just losing a lot in a short amount of time. It generally triggers twice - first around when he has lost 3 dots (bars) of HP, and the second when he has 2 dots (3 bars) of HP left. If he is cut down to 3 dots of HP during the "stagger" period from being staggered during the first Vortex, then it triggers randomly. (he will likely die before this happens if you can do enough damage to produce this scenario in the first place) *His lightning attacks are very easy to dodge as long as you keep moving - be careful if you are climbing him, as his rapidly flailing attacks can place you in the path of a lightning bolt you orginially thought you would be safe from. *There are a few variants of ice attacks that he uses, the first of which will shoot about 5 ice spikes from one hand at a target, the second is nearly identical to the first but he uses both hands to fire ice from each hand. there is also a third attack where he will shoot 5 spikes like the first variant, but in a broad sweep. The fourth and most dangerous is a ground targeted similar to High Frigor that causes large ice spikes to shoot up from the ground and can potentially juggle you in the air a couple times. The fourth variant can be difficult to avoid for ranged fighters so make sure you keep an eye on the ground around you so you won't miss the circle. *For his fire attack he'll cast Bolide; once casting is complete he performs a dive bomb attack at a target, afterwardsthe target circles will begin to appear and will randomly target you and your pawns regardless of where you're at (yes, it CAN target you midair), striking moments later with a meteor. *He will begin to cast High Bolide and High Seism at around half his health, he tends to use these attacks one after the other. Move to the other side of the area to avoid most of the chaos. *Daimon is capable of using an explosive version of Immolation for a brief moment so as to blast away any players climbing it. For Fighters and Mystic Knights, this can be avoided by jumping straight into the air just before his arms are completely folded and holding the "Block" button. Once you see the Arisen "bounce" from blocking the impact, you can simply tap the "Grab" button to reattach yourself to him. *Daimon's head is it's most vulnerable spot. It is possible to momentarily stagger Daimon by striking his head multiple times. If done quickly enough, it is possible to stop his attacks as well as spells about to be cast, however this technique does require a decently high Knockback and Stagger stats. *You can find curatives along the battlefield and a wakestone near the throne in case the situation demands it. *A great tactic for speed runs as Assassin, Strider, or Ranger is to get a large number of Blast Arrows and Conqueror's Periapts, and use Fivefold or Tenfold Flurry seen here. *For Magick Archer, stacking Demon's Periapts and spamming Sixfold Bolt or Ninefold Bolt is also an extremely effective method to stagger him. For DPS, depending on whether your magick bow is elemental or not, basic attacks might be better - it's different for each Arisen depending on their build. *Mystic Knight's Great Cannon skill deals considerable damage against his second form, providing you have buffed with Demon's Periapt. *Sorcerers can use Focused Bolt along with the Ferocity Augment to deal massive damage when buffed with Demon's Periapt. *Mage and Sorcerer Arisens can find a bit of refuge on Daimon's "throne". Some physical attacks and attacks requiring a "clear line of fire" will be rendered ineffective at times allowing for slightly safer casting. *It should be noted that Daimon can be "farmed" indefinitely without the use of a bed or a resting bench. *For Assassins, using a ring which modifies Full Bend and Mighty Bend, a well placed shot to Daimon's head with Terrible Bend can knock him out of his vortex attack immediately. **Needs Confirmation** *For Striders, a well placed Fracture Dart can end Daimon's vortex attack. Locations *Bitterblack Sanctum. Rewards Experience Points Rewarded Base XP reward is 160.000 XP during first form and 200.000 XP for the ultimate form. Combined those values are for a total 360.000 XP for easy/normal mode. Hard modes XP reward is currently 500,000 for the first encounter, and 650,000 for the second. Enemy Drops (Upon Defeat of Daimon) *Daimon's Claw *Daimon's Horn *Vile Wakestone *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Semi-rare) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (Rare) *Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Very rare) Treasure Chest Room (Upon Defeat of Daimon) }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} !500px |} Chest #1 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Rare) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (2nd encounter with Daimon and very rarely on 1st) Chest #2 *Moonbeam Gem Chest #3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (2nd encounter with Daimon) Chest #4 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Rare) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (2nd encounter with Daimon) :''Note: Aside from Chest #2, all of the chests can contain Riftcrystals instead of what's listed above.'' Gallery DAIMONSC1.png DAIMONSC2.png DAIMONSC3.png DAIMONSC4.png 315495_379910852121757_175550250_n.jpg Boss Battle1small.jpg|Assassin using Blast Arrows during the Battle Daimon's Vortex SC.png|Daimon's Vortex DaimonCasting.jpg|Daimon casting his Vortex Daimon.jpg|Awakened Daimon opening the Rift, with a Spectral Dragon. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters